(KAI - REN) I LOVE YOU, KAI
by onniya
Summary: FF pertama dengan cast KAI - REN :* summary: Kai dan Ren adalah musuh, mereka saling membenci satu sama lain di sekolah. tapi, suatu hal merubah perasaan mereka menjadi cinta.


" Aku benar-benar membencinya ! " kataku saat melihat Kai berjalan ke arahku.

" Kenapa? Dia kan tampan? " tanya moonie

" Entah,, aku tak suka kelakuannya ! percuma kalau tampan,, tapi kelakuannya memalukan ! " kataku sambil pergi menjauh.

Kai adalah idola semua wanita di sekolahku. Mulai dari murid, guru, bahkan penjual di kantin pun mengidolakan dia. Tapi, tidak halnya dengan aku, aku justru membenci semua yang ada pada dirinya. Sebenarnya, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya pun atletis tapi kelakuannya yang sering mempermainkan wanita itulah yang membuat aku benci padanya.

Hari ini pelajaran biologi, dan kami sedang berada di laboratorium untuk praktek. Dan sialnya, aku harus sekelompok dengan Kai.

" Ren,, kau sekelompok dengan Kai yaa? Karena hanya kalian berdua yang tersisa ! " kata guru.

" Apa? AKU DAN DIA? " tanyaku.

" iya,, sekali ini saja ! atau kau tidak mendapat nilai ! " ancam guru.

" aah,, sudahlah Ren ! " kata Kai sambil menarik tanganku.

2 Jam bersamanya saja sudah membuatku begitu tersiksa. Aku terus saja mengomel padanya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak punya salah. Hingga akhirnya dia bertanya sesuatu padaku.

" Kenapa kau selalu membenciku? Salah apa aku? " tanyanya.

" aku tak menyukaimu ! selamanya aku takkan pernah menyukaimu ! kau pikir kau siapa? " bentakku padanya.

Dia terdiam seketika, lalu pergi meninggalkan aku. Dalam hatinya, mungkin dia menganggapku orang aneh tapi aku takkan pernah perduli dengan apapun yang dia pikirkan tentangku.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Beliau memintaku untuk membantu belajar salah seorang teman. Mengingat prestasi akademikku yang bagus, kepala sekolah pun memilihku, dan aku pun menyetujuinya. Aku pun pergi ke perpustakaan, karena teman itu telah menungguku disana.

" Kau? Sedang apa kau disini? " tanyaku saat menatap Kai di perpustakaan.

" Aku menunggu seseorang yang akan mengajariku ! " katanya.

" Apakah kau yang harus aku ajari? Aigooo ! " kataku.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ? " tanyanya.

" Aku gak akan pernah mau ! " kataku cuek.

Tiba-tiba Kai berlutut di kakiku sambil memohon. . .

" Ren,, tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja ! aku janji takkan lama, hanya 2 bulan saja hingga masa ujian ! please ? " katanya memohon padaku.

" Baiklah. . baiklah ! tapi janji kau jangan main-main denganku ! mengerti? " kataku kemudian duduk di kursi.

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum . .

" Hari ini kau mau belajar apa? " tanyaku.

" Fisika ! " katanya.

" Baiklah, keluarkan bukumu ! " kataku.

2 Jam berlalu,,

" Ren . . . " dia memanggilku di depan pintu.

" Ne,, ada apa? " tanyaku.

" Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu? Mungkin saja aku harus melelponmu ? " katanya.

Aku pun memencet nomorku di ponselnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian di perpustakaan.

2 minggu berlalu, aku dan Kai sudah semakin dekat saja. Rasa benci padanya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang dari hatiku. Semua amarah kini menjadi tawa ceria, dan hanya bersamanya aku merasa sangat nyaman.

" Ren,, " panggilnya saat aku keluar dari kelas.

" Ne,, kenapa Kai? Ayo kita belajar ! " kataku.

" Justru itulah, aku bosan belajar disini ! kita belajar di rumahku saja yaa? " katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemuadian mengikuti Kai ke tempat parkir. Kami pergi ke rumahnya dengan naik motor. Aku terus memeluk Kai, karena motornya melaju dengan kencang. Ku lihat, ada senyum kecil di bibirnya saat aku memeluknya.

" Kita sampai,, ayo masuk ! " katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku mengikutinya, rumahnya sangat besar namun sangat sepi. Katanya, di rumah ini dia hanya tinggal bersama ummanya karena appa dan adiknya telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan.

" umma,,, " katanya saat menghampiri wanita separuh baya di kursi.

" Kau sudah pulang, sayang ? " tanya wanita itu.

" Ne,, ini kenalkan temanku ! namanya Ren,, andai ibu bisa melihatnya pasti ibu akan berfikir sama sepertiku kalau wajah Ren mirip dengan adik. " katanya pada ummanya.

" Mianhae,, apa ummamu tidak bisa melihat? " tanyaku.

" Iya, sejak kecelakaan itu umma menjadi buta. " katanya.

" Jeongmal mianhae, Kai-ssi ! " kataku.

" It's okay, Ren ! " katanya.

2 bulan berlalu,, saat ujian pun tiba. Semua perasaanku campur aduk jadi satu karena bebanku bukan hanya diriku sendiri tapi juga Kai yang telah aku bimbing selama 2 bulan ini.

" FIGHTING ! " kataku pada Kai sebelum memasuki ruang ujian.

" ddo FIGHTING ! " katanya.

Masa-masa ujian pun selasai, dan kini tibalah masa pengumuman kelulusan. Aku dan Kai berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sambilmencari-cari nama kami. Aku dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai terbaik, begitu juga Kai lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata.

" Gomawo, Ren ! ini semua berkat kamu yang mau mengajari aku ! " katanya kemudian memelukku erat.

" Aigoo ! gak harus memelukku juga kan? " kataku.

" Mianhae,, aku terbawa suasana " katanya.

~ Seminggu kemudian ~

" Kai,, aku datang kemari ingin berpamitan denganmu ! aku akan pergi ke perancis untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana,, " kataku saat berada di rumah Kai.

" Mwo? Perancis? " tanyanya.

" Ne,, aku datang kemari untuk berpamitan. Aku harus permisi sekarang ! " kataku sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kai.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya,, dia berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku dari belakang..

" Annyeongirago naege malhajima . ." bisiknya padaku.

" Wae? Kenapa aku gak boleh meninggalkan kamu? " tanyaku.

" Saranghae . . . " bisiknya lagi.

" Kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau tahu kalau selama ini aku membencimu? " tanyaku lagi.

" Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mulai membenciku ! " katanya.

" Kau mencintaiku? Lalu untuk apa kau berkencan dengan gadis-gadis bodoh itu? " tanyaku.

" Aku berkencan karena aku belum bisa mendapatkanmu,, mereka hanya pelarianku saja ! " jawabnya.

Aku memeluk Kai erat sekali,, aku menyadari bahwa selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. 2 bulan bersamanya, membuatku mengerti apa artinya cinta. Aku mencintainya, dan kini aku tahu kalau dia juga mencintaiku jauh sebelum aku mulai membencinya. Kini aku sadar, selama ini aku membencinya karena cemburu padanya yang banyak didekati oleh gadis-gadis bodoh yang selalu mengejarnya.

" Sebenarnya,, aku juga telah jatuh cinta padamu . . " kataku.

" Sungguh? " tanyanya.

" Ne,, " jawabku.

" Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku? " tanyanya lagi.

" Ne,, aku mau ! tapi bagaimana yaa? Aku kan harus kuliah di perancis? " jawabku dengan hati bimbang.

" It's okay,, kita bisa berpacaran jarak jauh . . aku bisa mengirimu e-mail setiap hari,, " katanya padaku.

" Bodohnya aku ! " kataku kemudian memeluk Minho.

Semua berakhir dengan indah, semua rasa benciku padanya kini berubah menjadi cinta yang amat dalam. Kini yang aku tahu, dia mencintaiku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Dia hanya untukku,, walau kami melakukan Longdistance relationship. Namun justru itulah yang semakin menambah cinta kami, karena tiap hari rasa rintu kami terus betambah lagi dan lagi.

" I love you, Kai. . . " bisikku padanya.


End file.
